Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to children's games and, in particular, to a live-action interactive adventure game and play system utilizing radio frequency transponders and transceivers to provide a unique interactive game play experience.
Description of the Related Art
Games, play structures and other similar entertainment systems are well known for providing play and interaction among children and adults. A wide variety of commercially available play toys and games are also known for providing valuable learning and entertainment opportunities for children, such as role playing, reading, memory stimulation, tactile coordination and the like.
However, there is always a demand for more exciting and entertaining games and toys that increase the learning and entertainment opportunities for children and stimulate creativity and imagination.